Subject to Change
by GlamaHart32
Summary: John just signed his divorce papers and was feeling quite lonely. Beth was just dumped by the man that she thought had loved her. Is there a one time fling in the future, or an actual relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Signed, Sealed, and Divorced_

It had been three days since John Cena signed his name on the dotted line. For the first time in three years, he was a single man; his divorce was official. He thought that he would feel better, like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders, but for some reason, he felt terrible.

At the house show on Friday in Fort Wayne, Indiana, he was scheduled for the main event. It was to be him versus Dolph Ziggler, and the winner would receive a title shot on Monday Night Raw. The match started off normally with some back and forth action. John had the upper hand and was setting up for the 'Attitude Adjustment' when Vickie decided to insert herself into the match by climbing onto the ring apron and started screaming at John. After landing the move, he left Dolph's motionless body at the other side of the ring. The CeNation leader waltzed right up to the brunette to see what she had to say.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Dolph leapt up and hit the Zig-Zag. Going for the cover, he only ends up with a two count. Frustrated, Dolph slid out of the ring to pace on the outside and converse with Vickie. Liking what she had to say, he slid back into the ring, only to be hit with the 'Attitude Adjustment' once again.

With Dolph laid out, Vickie climbed back onto the ring apron. Making sure to not turn his back on his opponent again, John just stared at Vickie, her voice continuing to rise. Out of nowhere, a blonde haired woman jumped the barricade and pulled Vickie's legs out from underneath her. She caught herself before she face-planted on the canvas. Turning to look at her attacker, the color drained from her face when she saw none other than the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

John was shocked to see Beth at ringside. He knew beforehand that a Diva was going to come out of the crowd to reignite their feud with Vickie, but since she had so many enemies, he didn't know who it would be. He never admitted this to anyone, but Beth had always intrigued him. When Beth went to town on scaring Vickie, John moved over to the ropes to get a better view of the show. The crowd popped when someone jumped the barricade, but when they learned it was Beth, they went nuts. John was really enjoying the clinic that Beth was putting on the 'Cougar', that he forgot about his match. All of the sudden, John was being pulled back into a rollup. He was stacked up on his shoulders and Dolph had grabbed onto his belt, unbeknownst to the referee who counted to three.

"Here is your winner and new number one contender, Dolph Ziggler!" Justin Roberts announced.

Dolph quickly slid out of the ring and made his way up the ramp to the stage. Following not too far behind was Vickie, who was still screaming after being humiliated by Beth. John was sitting on his knees in the middle of the ring, a look of sheer shock on his face. He just lost to Dolph Ziggler. How did that even happen? The memory finally clicked in his head: Beth Phoenix. He looked around the ring for her. He spotted her leaning up against the announce table, her hands in her hair and her mouth hanging open wide. When their eyes met, Beth mouthed an apology then bolted towards backstage. John was confused as he climbed out of the ring and ran after her. He needed answers and he needed them now.

As he made it backstage, he saw a glint of blonde hair as she walked through the exit door. John chased after her, dodging stage hands left and right. As he made it out the door and into the parking lot, he saw no one.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed as he headed to his locker room.

That night, John suddenly felt alone. He couldn't call up Liz to talk about what was going on; he burned that bridge when he filed for divorce. All of his friends were either with their significant others or were on their way home to be with their significant others. He was alone and didn't have to be in the next city until Sunday night, so he stayed all cooped up, not leaving his room.

Every now and then, he would receive a text message from a fellow superstar, containing words of encouragement to help him get over the divorce. Going back through his texts one night, he came across one that he had missed. The name had been all too familiar to him lately: Beth Phoenix.

"John, I just heard the news that you signed the papers to make it official and I wanted to express my condolences. You are probably getting bombarded with texts and calls from those closest to you, but not many of them know how it really feels. Most people don't know this, but I too have been where you are, being on the signing end of that dotted line. If there is ever a time when you want to talk, just know that I will be there to listen. Love, Beth."

He forgot that Beth had been married and divorced. He never found out what had gone wrong to cause the split, but he did know that it was before she made it up to the WWE. Checking the time stamp on the text, he noticed that she had sent it ten minutes before his match started. Did she know beforehand that she was going to come out and cost him his match? He needed to know now more than ever. Even though it was two in the morning, John scrolled through the phone book on his cell phone, and when he found her number, he hit send.

One Ring.

Two Rings.

Three Rings.

Four Rings.

Midway through the fifth ring, a gruff groan mumbled something inaudible into the receiver. After clearing her throat, Beth finally found her voice.

"Hello?"

"I didn't wake you up did I?" John asked, instantly smacking himself in the head.

"No, not at all, I always sound like this when I answer the phone. Who is this anyway?"

"You never miss a beat with your smartass comebacks do you?"

"Dammit Cena, do you know what time it is?"

"Well that depends; are you still in Indiana or in Illinois?"

"I'm still in Indy until Sunday. You never answered my question though."

"Yes, I know that it is well after two, but I just saw your text and I really could use someone to talk to."

"Can't it wait until later this morning? Like around eleven?"

"Actually it can't. Can you meet me at the café across the street in twenty minutes?"

"For the love of god, fine. But you are paying for my coffee."

"Deal, thanks Beth."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you soon." Beth grumbled as she hung up.

John was thankful that she had agreed to meet up with him; despite the fact he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Peeling himself out from under the sheets, he made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the lights, he splashed water on his face. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he looked into the mirror and was disgusted with his appearance. His face was unshaven, his hair was slightly shaggy and he down right looked like hell. Checking his phone, he decided that he only had enough time to shave. Pulling the razor and shaving cream out of this toiletries bag, he began to lather up. Letting the blade glide across his face, he was starting to feel better already.

"Dammit!" he hollered when he nicked himself and blood started to drip in the sink.

_****A/N****_

_I know the beginning may not make too much sense right now; I had a little trouble trying to figure out how I wanted to start this. So bear with me for now please! I think once I get the creative juices flowing, this story will pretty much write itself._

_Thanks!_

_-Megan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Breaking Up is Hard to Do_

Thirty-five minutes later, Beth was sitting in a corner booth, sipping her coffee. She was annoyed; she was beyond tired. Just when her eyes had finally shut, her damn cell phone rang. She was surprised when she heard John's voice on the other end, especially after she inadvertently cost him his match. When he said that he needed to talk with her, she got nervous, not knowing what he wanted. Yet, there she was in a tiny Podunk coffee shop at almost three in the morning wearing UGG boots, sweatpants, and a tank top with a zip up hoodie. Her hair was an absolute mess, but she didn't want to fuss with it. She also came in sans makeup and contacts. It was very rare that she went out in public with her glasses on. Placing her coffee cup back on the table, she glanced at the clock on her iPhone.

"He better hurry his ass up." She thought to herself. Leaning back in the booth, she let her head rest on the back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was startled awake when someone slapped the table. Jumping almost out of her seat, she glared at the culprit

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Oh, you can just call me John."

"Screw you."

"Maybe later, but first we need to talk."

"I forgot just how funny you think you are. So why did you call me to meet up at such an ungodly hour?"

"First of all you look great Beth. I didn't know you wore glasses."

"This is my Clark Kent disguise."

"Wow, nerd much?" John teased sarcastically, but in his head, she just became a little bit more awesome.

"Was that why you called me, to make fun of me?"

"No, No. I saw your text that you sent earlier and I just wanted to take you up on your offer to talk."

"Damn, I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass. Alright Cena, I'll bite. What do you want to talk about at three in the morning?"

"First off, I want to talk about my match. Why were you the one to come through the crowd and attack Vickie?"

There it was the question she knew she would have to face; although she had hoped that it would be later rather than sooner. Taking a deep breath, she started to tell John her reasoning.

"Well back when I was feuding with Michelle and Layla for the Women's Championship, I'll admit the three of them made my life a living hell. I was so glad to finally shut them up. Now fast forward to the present. Vickie, never having liked me in the first place, started telling Phil a whole bunch of lies."

"Whoa, who's Phil?" John interrupted, confused.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Yes of course I know who Phil is. You have been dating him for the past six months."

"Correction: I dated him for six months."

"What? When did you break up?"

"Five minutes before your match with Dolph." Beth whispered as she dropped her gaze away from John's knowing eyes.

"What happened then?"

"He said that he had been hearing from several people that I had been cheating on him. One of the most influential people feeding him the bullshit was Vickie. When I heard that creative was going to send out Kelly to take her out, I made my case and they let me run with it."

"Oh Beth, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that this was going on." John apologized as he reached across the table and grabbed her hands.

A part of Beth wanted to keep that physical contact with John, but another part of her felt that it was wrong. Ultimately, she pulled her hands away and used them both to pick her coffee mug back up. John picked up on her subtle hint and started to instantly beat himself up on the inside.

"It's okay John, you have nothing to apologize for. Eventually, Phil will learn that I never screwed around on him behind his back and that I was telling the truth."

"But still, that's horrible what happened."

"Oh well, he burned the bridges he built. But, I owe you an apology though."

"How so?"

"I feel like it was my fault that you lost your match last night. I was causing such a ruckus outside of the ring by going after Vickie. If I had toned it down a bit, then maybe you would have your title shot on Monday."

"The only person who can place blame on themselves is me. I got too caught up in that clinic you were putting on her; I was really impressed."

"Well thanks, I really worked my ass off to get where I am today. Hearing you say that makes me feel like what I'm doing is right."

"You're welcome and just keep doing what it is you are doing. You will get the championship back soon; I have a gut feeling."

Hearing him say those words caused her to laugh. Hearing Beth laugh brought a smile to John's face, making him laugh right along with her.

"So is that all that you wanted to talk about or what?"

"Actually no. I wanted to talk divorce with you."

"That's a really broad topic there. Aren't you tired of talking about yours?" Beth questioned, hoping that he wasn't going to imply anything about her own.

"Yes, but it's not mine that I want to talk about. I was hoping that we could talk about yours and how you coped. If it's still too sensitive of a subject for you, I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"That's what I was afraid of. Actually I think it's time that I talked about it with someone. I mean someone else besides Natalya."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What do you want to know about it?"

"What caused the rift between you and uh…" John stuttered, realizing that he didn't know who it was that Beth was married to.

"His name was Joey. The main reason that we started to drift apart was when I signed my WWE developmental deal and he couldn't even get a try-out. He said that he felt I was going to leave him behind and just forget about him."

"How could you do that, you two were married?"

"That's exactly what I told him! He then went on a wild tangent saying that I had no respect for him or his feelings."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. Instead of being a supportive husband and congratulating you, he brought you down."

"Yeah, pretty much. Here is the kicker, Joey then wanted me to find a way out of my WWE deal and stay on the independent circuit with him. I told him that I was getting the chance of a lifetime with that and I was going to take it. About a week later, he filed for divorce."

"That is really shitty. How long were you married?"

"Let's see, we dated off and on for about three years. It was after an independent show in January that he dropped to one knee and proposed. We got married three months later and I signed my deal the week after Christmas, so not even a year." Beth said after she did the math in her head, letting her gaze drop back down to the coffee mug in her hands.

John could feel his heart break as he too looked down at his coffee mug. A man that she had loved enough to take the marital plunge with dropped her when she had the chance to further her career. In his book, that was a total douche move. When she was finally able to move on with CM Punk, he dropped her over some lame ass rumors. He never realized how much pain she went through, and she was so strong to not show it in the ring. John was impressed by her resiliency.

"Okay, enough about my lame ass love life and bogus marriage. What happened to cause you to file for divorce? Weren't you and Liz high school sweethearts or something?"

John looked up and was engrossed in her beautiful water blue eyes. Realizing it was his time to finally open up about what cause him to make the decision to divorce the woman he loved; much to the shock and chagrin of so many people.

"We were high school sweetheart's yes, but we didn't get married until three years ago."

"So what cause the trouble in paradise? Pardon the Kofi Kingston reference." Beth said with a grin and chuckle.

"I think I can excuse it just this once. Truth be told, which I haven't told anyone, is that Liz cheated on me."

"Are you serious? How did you find out about it?"

"I came home a day early and caught her in bed with a guy I played football with in high school. Her defense was that I was constantly on the road with beautiful women and she just knew that I was the one cheating on her. She believed the dirt sheets about Mickie and Torrie, but never came out and flat out asked me about it; she just assumed." John said, becoming depressed once again having to talk about the demise of his relationship. It was his turn to hang his head.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you John." Beth said in a comforting tone as she reciprocated his earlier actions by grabbing his hands. Unlike her reaction, John held on to her hand and ended up lacing his fingers with hers.

"Thanks Beth, for coming to listen and talk with me. I really appreciate it, you have no idea."

"Actually I do, I was lucky enough to have known Natalya when Joey was being a dick and she did just that, listen and let me vent. I'm sure that there is more that you want to talk about right?"

John nodded his head, wondering where this was going to go.

"That's what I thought. How about we get out of here, because these hard plastic booths are hurting my ass, and go back to my room?"

"Yeah, let's go." John said as he let go of her hand to grab his wallet. Throwing down a twenty dollar bill for their coffee, they both slid out of their booths. John reached out and grabbed her hand again as they exited the little café.

****A/N****

Wow guys! Thank y'all so much for the kind words and reviews on this first chapter. I really don't know what to say other than THANK YOU! Now, just like the last chapter, this one is kind of filler, yet kind of not. I hope this makes sense and flows along together.

-Megan


	3. Chapter 3

_Memory Lane is a Bitch_

Beth awoke the next day, Sunday, rather early considering her late night rendezvous with John. Just as she tried to get out of bed, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Looking over, there he was, sound asleep with a slight grin on his face. She noticed that he was shirtless, and panic started to rise in her head. She lifted the sheets to examine her own body and let out a sigh of relief; she was still fully dressed in her sweatpants and tank top. Gently lifting his right arm away from her torso, she slid out from underneath him and tip-toed to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking flirting with him like that? He just signed his divorce papers and you just had your heart ripped out and stepped on." Beth whispered to herself as she placed her hands on the counter and leaned in closer to the mirror.

Her mind was racing with so many thoughts ranging from her career to her ex-husband to John Cena sleeping in her bed. She decided on the one thing that always helped to clear her head; going to the gym. Washing her face thoroughly, she readjusted her hair (not wanting to put too much effort into it, just for it to get all messy again) and grabbed her workout clothes from her bag on the floor. Once she was dressed, she quietly walked out of the bathroom, praying he was still sleeping. As she walked into the bedroom, she could hear the slight sound of snoring and it reassured her that he was. After scribbling a note explaining where she was, she placed it on her pillow, grabbed her key card and left the room.

Walking into the hotel's gym, the Glamazon immediately felt at home. Placing her headphones in her ears, she cranked up her workout playlist that consisted of Pantera, Megadeth and other heavy rock bands, which always pumped her up as she set off to the treadmill to warm up. Stepping on, she set the speed to five as she started to jog. Ten minutes later, when sweat was covering her face, she upped the speed to eight and a half and a twenty percent incline. Ever since coming back from tearing her ACL, she was diligent on keeping up with the exercises her physical therapist gave her. As she started her cool down, she let her mind start to wonder to what she was feeling the night before.

When she finally made it to the WWE, Beth's life was in shambles; especially after her debut match. Her marriage was coming to an end and her jaw was broken after taking a braced knee to the face from Victoria. When she made it back, she had sworn off dating fellow wrestlers, at least until she had championship gold in her hands. Beth had stayed true to her word and after she won the Women's Championship, she began seeing Cody Rhodes. But just like her relationship with Joey, he had gotten jealous of the push she was receiving when he was on a losing streak. She had been the one to break things off and it hadn't hurt as bad as she thought it would be.

Over the next few years, she had dated several guys, wrestlers and non-wrestlers alike. When she was gearing up to continue her push after Natalya lost the Divas Championship at the Royal Rumble, she ran into CM Punk. When she found out that she was passed over for Eve as the fourth participant in the Fatal Four Way, she was livid. Walking into catering, she thought she was alone. After strongly hollering some choice words and kicking chairs, she heard slow clapping. Slightly embarrassed, she turned and saw Phil in the darkest corner standing up to face her.

Calming down after her outburst, she sat down and talked with him about her frustrations concerning her career and where she was going, which was nowhere currently. Phil expressed his thoughts on his situation which reveled hers. They talked for several hours, and never ran out of things to say. During their conversation, they learned that they had a lot in common. Phil admitted that he was attracted to her, but was always timid to approach her. Three weeks later, they became exclusive and had the other wrestlers talking.

After Beth was drafted to RAW from SmackDown, she suddenly saw her career start to take off. After Phil's infamous shoot promo, she magically received a push towards the Divas Championship. Capturing the coveted Butterfly emblazoned belt for the first time, that's when she started hearing the rumors.

"Can you believe her? She's just using Phil to get ahead, yet she's screwing around behind his back." Kelly said to Eve one day in the locker, not even trying to keep her voice down.

"Are you kidding me? She's such a slut." Eve retorted as they both looked in Beth's direction as she was taping her wrists for her match on SmackDown. Beth was trying her hardest not to pay attention, but their voices echoed in her head. Finally hearing enough, Beth left the locker room for the Gorilla Position with tears streaming down her face.

Not two weeks later, Vickie had cornered Phil backstage and started feeding him the lies. It was after the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay per view that he waltzed up to her in her locker room and confronted her. Barging in without knocking, he went straight for the jugular.

"Has this whole relationship been a sham? Have you been using me for your own personal gain and then fucking other guys behind my back?" he yelled.

Beth jumped when the door slammed shut and at the tone of his voice. As her brain processed what he was accusing her of, she was shocked.

"What? No, who told you that?"

"Everyone in the fucking locker room is talking about it! I had to hear from Vickie that you've been cheating on me with guys from FCW. Are you seriously that insecure about yourself that you have to lower your standards to those douchebags?"

"Phil, none of that is true. I have never cheated on you and I have not been using you. Do you really not trust me enough to believe the bullshit?"

"I guess not. I'm done with whatever this is. I'm done with us. Hope you have fun not being on TV and secluded to SuperStars you blonde slut." Phil yelled as he left Beth sitting dumbfounded on the bench, walking out of her life. Letting his words sink in, she mentally broke down. Sure enough, over the next few weeks the only matches she had were on SuperStars. Even as the Divas Champion, she was treated like a mid-car jobber. It wasn't until she dropped the title did she start to have a more prominent role on RAW. Even then, she had to bust her ass to make the other Divas like Kelly and Layla look good in the ring.

Thinking back to how Phil handled the situation pissed Beth off even more. Hitting the stop button, she waited for the treadmill to come to a complete stop before climbing off. Turning around to head for the punching bags, she turned right into a hard body and fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" she hollered when she hit the ground. Annoyed, she looked up to see who she walked into and was dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall. But you did turn right around like a bat out of hell, so it was kinda all your fault."

"Screw you Cena, now help me up."

"That is the second time today that you have offered that, and again I'm going to have to decline." John joked as he extended a hand towards the blonde as he helped her back up to her feet.

"That's so not funny. What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and found you're note that you left. I figured after all the shit the two of us have been through, you needed a training partner. You know, since Natalya is doing a promotional tour in Mexico."

"That's probably a good idea. Did you want to do weights, agility, or strength training?"

"Hmmm…That's a tough decision, but I think I'm going to have to go with weights."

"Are you sure that you want to go there? How are you going to feel if I out lift you?"

"You think you can out lift me? HA! Fat chance at that."

"Someone's a little bit cocky today aren't they?"

"Maybe, but that is what makes me the best! Let's do this bad thing. Whoever can lift the most, the other person is buying lunch; deal?" John asked as he extended his hand towards Beth once again.

"Fine, deal. You are so going down Cena!" Beth exclaimed as she shook his hand and headed towards the bench press.

_****A/N****_

_Once again, y'all are awesome! Now I know most of this story is factually correct, but that's what brings the fun to a FanFiction right? Any who, this is another chapter that is mostly filler. I needed this to set up for upcoming chapters._

_-Megan_


	4. Chapter 4

_The (True) Champ is Here!_

After a few hours of some serious power and Olympic style lifting, Beth and John walked out of the hotel gym together, all sweaty and slightly out of breath. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife as they climbed aboard the elevator car and hit the button for the fifth floor.

"Okay, a deal is a deal, you beat me fair and square. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Beth, I was just joking around about the loser paying. I can pay for my own meal."

"I know that you can, but we made a bet and I lost, barely. So I am buying lunch."

Knowing that there was no use in trying to change Beth's stubborn mind, he relented.

"Fine, but only under one tiny condition thought." John stated as they climbed off the elevator, walking to Beth's room.

In her head, Beth was wondering what that condition would be. She figured he would give her a time and place for lunch, then head up three more floors to his own room. But no, he walked with her to her room. Stopping in front of room five fourteen, she grasped her key card and looked into John's eyes. It was the first time that she noticed the color of them; blue just like her own but a little bit lighter.

"And what would that one condition be exactly?"

"Well, actually now that I think about it, it's a condition AND a favor."

Hearing this statement caused Beth's heart to stop. What was his favor going to be?

"Okay, what are they?"

"The favor is that you ride with me to Illinois after lunch so we can maybe talk about things more. I feel that we barely scratched the surface and I liked talking with someone who has been through the same ordeal as me."

"Yeah sure, I was going to try and find another ride anyway. I don't think I could handle a four hour, third wheel car ride with Natalya and Tyson. I love Nattie like a sister, but she's different around him; all lovey dovey."

"Great! Now the only way that I will let you pay for lunch is under this condition; that you agree to have dinner with me tonight."

Beth was taken aback to say the least. Did he just ask her out on a date or did he mean it to be as friends? He obviously saw the concerned look that crossed her face as he added on to his thought.

"I want to thank you for listening to my babble and letting me vent. Since this doesn't happen too often, I want to take you somewhere nice." John said with a chuckle.

"Well, I better not let this opportunity pass me by then. I would love to join you for dinner." Beth finally said after finding her voice.

"Awesome, so I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in an hour for lunch. Then we can hit the open road when we finish. How does that sound?"

"I'll see you in an hour in the lobby."

"See you soon."

With that, John turned on his heel and walked back to the elevator. Beth waited until John climbed aboard before she slid her key card into the slot. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably that it took her several tries before the little light turned green. When she made it into the safety of her own room, she leaned up against the door and exhaled deeply.

"What the hell was that Beth? Did you really think he would ask you out on a date right after signing his divorce papers? Just think of what people would say! Awe, to hell with what people would say, how could I resist those dimples? They absolutely make me melt." Beth said aloud to herself as she pictured John's smile and bit her lower lip.

Beth was quickly jostled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door behind her. Jumping away from the door as if it were on fire, she let her heart rate slow down before answering.

"Who is it?" she hollered.

"It's John." Came a gruff voice from the other side.

Beth's eyes widened at first, but then something about the voice didn't sit well with her. Was it really him? If so, what did he hear? Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Nattie, what the hell?" Beth exclaimed when she saw her best friend standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

"You should have seen your face, it was classic!" Natalya said as she busted out laughing and walking past Beth into the room.

Slightly irritated at the cruel joke, Beth closed the door and followed the Canadian into the bedroom area. When she approached her, she was standing at the foot of the bed with a questioning look on her face.

"What's the matter Nattie? Is something wrong?"

"Did you have someone over last night and not tell me?"

"What? No."

"You are such a terrible liar! Your face just turned bright red and there are two different impressions in your bed. So spill the beans Elizabeth!" Natalya said, pulling out the real names.

"Fine Natalie, you caught me. I did have someone over, but before your little head jumps to conclusions, no I didn't sleep with anyone last night." Beth said using Natalya's own threat about her.

"Interesting. So who was it? Was it Justin? Randy? Christian? Oh I know, it was that handsome British devil Wade wasn't it?"

"God Natalya no! Justin is dating that new girl, Megan, remember? Randy and Christian are both married. As for Wade, I never really found anything special about him."

"Oh yeah, plus he's dating Alicia anyway."

"There is that as well."

"Okay, those are really the only ones I can think of to be your type. If it wasn't any of those, then who in the blue hell was in the same bed as you last night?"

"God, if you must know, it was John! There, I said it." Beth blurted out, sounding more rude than she had meant for it to be.

"John who? Morrison?"

Beth thought of something really sarcastic to say back, but decided against it. Instead she just gave Natalya a death glare. If only looks could kill. All of the sudden, it was like a light bulb switched on inside the Canadians head. Her eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open wide.

"Cena? You slept with John Cena last night? Beth, the man just signed his divorce papers three days ago for crying out loud!"

"The only person crying out loud is you!"

"How could you do that after the way things ended with Phil?"

"First of all, I am so over the bullshit that that man put me through. He almost ruined my career over stupid, idiotic rumors. Secondly, I told you that we didn't sleep together. Yes, we slept in the same bed but we didn't have sex. We stayed fully clothed all night."

"Are you sure about that last part?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Isn't that his shirt on the floor next to the nightstand?"

"Shit!" Beth whispered to herself, realizing that she was cornered and had nowhere else to go.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay Beth, explain yourself."

"I would love too, but I have so much to do before we go out to lunch and leave for Illinois."

"Wait, did we have a lunch date?" Natalya asked confused, worried that her blonde hair was messing with her memory.

"No, I have a lunch date with someone else."

"And who would that be?"

Beth just waited. She could see the gears in Natalya's mind turning and then all of the sudden, the light bulb went off. A sly smirk crossed her face as she gave a knowing look towards her fellow blonde.

"Yes, I'm going to lunch with John. But before you start putting different scenarios together, we are just going as friends. As for driving to Illinois together, he wants to talk about his divorce more."

"I see; and how did this all come about?"

Checking the time on her phone, Beth realized that she needed to get moving.

"Can I tell you later? I have so much to do and in so little time."

"Sure, how about we meet up for dinner tonight?"

"I have plans with John. He's taking me to dinner as a thank you for listening."

"Fine, then how breakfast tomorrow morning before we have to head to the arena? I want to hear everything. I'm dying to know why John was in your bed last night." Natalya said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sounds good. I'll text you later and we can set something up." Beth said as she headed towards the door.

"Geeze, trying to get rid of me?"

"Actually yes, I am!"

"Fine, I'm going. Have fun at lunch and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't leave much to the imagination now does it?"

"Love you too!"

"Love you Nattie."

"I know." Natalya said with a smile as she walked out the door, letting it close behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she headed for the bathroom to shower. She had one thing that was still weighing in on her mind; what was she going to wear?

_****A/N (shout outs)****_

_First of all, thank you to all who review; it really means a lot to me! I love waking up in the morning with emails telling me I have new reviews!_

_ therealchamps: I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger on whether or not they did sleep together! =)_

_ BethNatalyaGlamaHart: I'm glad you love this story. I'm having so much fun writing it! _

_ my time is now: I figured I should throw in why Beth attacked Vickie during John's match and how her heart came to be broken. I figured it would give the story some much needed background information._

_ Glamagirl: I'm glad you like my Beth story. I've been tinkering around with her and other wrestlers for a while, but for some odd reason, this one seemed to be able to write itself! As for when the Divas start to notice, you'll just have to wait and see where this is going to go!_

_Once again, thank you to all who read my stories. It really gives me the motivation to keep on writing!_

_-Megan_


	5. Chapter 5

_Road Trip_

It was a little over an hour later and John was pacing around the downstairs lobby waiting for Beth. He was starting to get worried that she had changed her mind, but she would have at least called or texted him right? Sitting down on the arm of one of the couches with his back to the elevator, he started scrolling through his contacts list. Finding her name, he was just about to press send when his eyes were covered by someone's hands. Jumping at the contact, he tried to pry the fingers away but whoever it was wouldn't loosen their grip.

"Guess who?" came a sweet sing song voice.

John's body instantly relaxed. He recognized that voice and was relieved that she had finally made it downstairs.

"Hmmm…I'm going to guess Kelly Kelly."

The hands quickly moved away from his eyes. Instead of hearing a laugh, which was what John was aiming for, he received a strong punch to his right arm in return.

"Ow, what the hell?" he asked with a smirk as he leapt up from his perch on the couch. Whipping around to face Beth, he saw a grin plastered across her face. John let out a laugh and all of the sudden, her face fell. John instantly shut his mouth.

"Don't ever compare me to that blonde bimbo again." Beth said as her smile returned.

"I'm so…sorry. I meant it as a joke; honestly."

"John chill, so did I."

"Damn you're good. I thought that you were really going to deck me."

"I'll give you a free pass just this once. You don't want to know what will happen the next time."

It wasn't until she flashed her smile and laughed that he let his body fully relax. She was a feisty one; he had to give her that. Plus she had a sense of humor, something that Liz didn't seem to have. Dammit, there he went, thinking about his ex-wife. If Beth wasn't looking at him, he would have slapped himself silly; something he was doing mentally instead.

"John, are you okay?"

The sound of Beth's voice brought him out of his own little world. He realized then that he didn't even hear her question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm just peachy! Are you ready to go?"

"I am, but I have just one teeny tiny little question. What are we driving?"

"I have my rental car. I'm supposed to return it when we get to the next town. Why is there a problem?"

"Yeah, just a small one; I drove my personal car."

"Oh, really? What kind of jalopy do you drive?"

"Jalopy my ass! I take offense to that kind of accusation. Just because I like vintage things doesn't mean that I have to drive an antique."

"Okay, okay…geeze! Why so defensive?" John let out a laugh.

"You'll see! Follow me out to the garage and I'll show you. Be prepared to be amazed and speechless, Cena!" Beth said sternly as she grabbed ahold of her duffel bags and set off. She was on a mission to make him eat his words. Knowing how big of a car freak John was, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her 'baby'.

"Is it that one?" John asked for just about the hundredth time when they walked through the aisles of parked cars, pointing out the oldest, most banged up and rusted ones he could find.

"For the last time, no!"

It was a damn good thing that they were almost to her car. If he guessed one more piece of shit, she was going to scream. Coming to a stop in front of her car finally, she just stood there waiting for his reaction.

"So, where is it? It can't be this yellow one; it's too nice for your tastes."

"Well you're wrong. This, my dear John, is my 'Super Bee'."

John's jaw almost hit the ground in shock. He picked his jaw back up and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't form any words.

"Are you okay John? Bee got your tongue?" Beth asked with a giant grin on her face.

"I…is that a Dodge…" John stammered before being interrupted by Beth as she explained exactly what kind of car she drove.

"This is a two thousand twelve Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee. It houses a 6.4 liter Hemi V-8 that pumps out about 470 horsepower and 470 pounds per foot of torque. This is my baby."

Somewhere along her proud ramble, John's jaw hit the floor once again. Chuckling to herself, she put her bags down and reached over. With a gentle hand, she lifted his lower jaw up to his upper jaw. Tearing his eyes away from the car, he turned his attention back to Beth.

"I think I'm in love…"

Beth gasped and started to choke. Coughing, she didn't hear the last bit of his sentence. Reacting quickly, John pushed her forward and started to rub her back. Regaining her breath, she wiped away the tears that streamed down her face and stood up straight.

"Now it's my turn; are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just choked on my own spit. It must have gone down the wrong pipe I guess. What was it that you said?"

"I said that I think I'm in love…with your car."

Beth mentally face-palmed; there went her imagination running wild again. What was going on with her? Every time he would say something, she would take it and flip it into an innuendo and think it would mean something completely different.

"So how do you want to do this?" John asked.

"Do about what?"

"The whole which-car-are-we-going-to-drive situation."

"Oh, that one. Um…why don't you take your rental back and I'll follow you. From there we can head out to lunch and then head to Illinois."

"That just might work. You would have thought that you would be so smart."

"Well I didn't graduate from Canisius College with a dual bachelor's degree based on my good looks and intimidating physique you smart ass!"

"I stand corrected! What did you major in?"

"Criminal justice and public relations."

"Wow! What made you choose that career path?" John asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I'll tell you over lunch, I'm starving!"

"Ohhh…keeping the suspense. I like it!"

"Whatever. Here put your bags in the trunk so you don't have to load them up twice." Beth said as she hit the trunk release button on her remote.

"Once again, another good idea."

"You'll come to find out that I have quite a few of them!"

"No way, really?" John mocked sarcastically.

"Are you always such an ass?"

"Only when I'm around people that I like."

"Glad to know that I was able to make it into this elite circle."

"More like weaseled your way in."

"Hey now, you are the one that called me in the middle of the night to talk. Don't give me that load of bull."

John knew that she was right. He had no comeback, so he put his hands up in defeat as he walked five cars down.

"So you follow me, and then we'll get some food."

"Roger that captain." Beth said with a smile as she climbed into the driver's seat, cranking up the heavy rock CD that was always in the stereo.

On the walk to his rental, John was impressed. He was impressed with her sense of humor, which was eerily similar to his own. He was impressed with her knowledge not only with wrestling, but with cars. When he was with Liz, she could have cared less. Beth was definitely different from other women he had ever met and gotten to know. There was something about the way she showed her pride about her car that made his heart start to flutter. After he shut his door, he shook his head.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself.

_****A/N****_

_Hey y'all! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. At the end of last chapter, I admit it, I hit a rut. I really didn't know how to continue on with it. Then earlier today, well actually yesterday now I guess (ha-ha), my brain just kinda kicked into high gear. So I hope this keeps the pace of the other chapters!_

_ my time is now: Beth's conversation with Nattie was my favorite part to write! I just imagined that I was talking with my best friend and it just started to flow naturally! Thanks for reading!_

_ therealchamps: Gotta keep the suspense going on "did they or didn't they?" Ha-ha!_

_ BethNatalyaGlamaHart: Like I told "my time is now" I just pictured myself and my best friend in that situation and just went with it! Definitely my favorite part. I think I may have to do more 'intense' Beth and Natalya conversations!_

_ LegitElizabethWWEFan: Thanks girl! Glad to hear from you on this one! Every review that you write on my stories means a lot. _

_Once again, y'all are awesome! I appreciate each and every review, especially the kind words! They really keep me motivated to keep up! Just as a heads up, I'm going to try and write as much as I can before Monday. I'm going on vacation to Georgia for about 9 days and I don't know what my internet situation will be like. I'll continue writing in my notebooks and if I don't have a connection, heaven forbid, there will be lots and lots of updates when I get back, promise!_

_-Megan_


	6. Chapter 6

_Change of Plans_

After a quick lunch filled with more divorce talk and laughs, Beth and John set off for the house show in Illinois. Halfway into their drive, they started talking about their favorite matches that they had been a part of. For Beth, it was her tag team match that she had with Natalya against LayCool at the 2010 Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay per view.

"…and then I took Michelle's big ass boot to the face." Beth said with a laugh.

"I remember that! I have never seen anyone sell a kick better than you did there. You were as stiff as a board and just fell over; that was pure craziness."

"Well thank you, I take that as a compliment."

"As well as you should! That was a great match that the four of you put on. There was one part of that match that I will never forget."

"What part is that exactly?"

"Definitely the scariest moment was when Michelle threw you between the ropes and then you fell on the back of your neck. I cringed when your body folded over on itself."

"Yeah that was not fun at all."

"How did you even finish the match?"

"To be honest, I really don't know. The only thing that I can think of is that there was a lot of adrenaline running through me. Over the next couple of weeks, my ribs and neck hurt like a bitch." Beth said as she rubbed the back of her neck from instinct.

"I bet they did and I don't think your SuperStars match didn't make matters any better."

"Oh hell no, they really focused on my neck and I think that it just made things worse. Anyway that's enough about my match. What is your favorite match of yours?"

"To tell you the truth my favorite match isn't one that I wrestled in, but I was a part of it."

"Okay, you've grabbed my attention."

"Good! Ha, anyway it was the match between Wade and Randy for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series 2010."

"Ah, I remember Survivor Series well. That's when I returned after Nattie won the Divas title."

"That's also when I was 'fired' from WWE when I pushed Wade into the RKO by Randy."

"Oh yeah, so why were you given that angle?" Beth asked as she steered her car off at their exit. They had finally made it to the town the house show was in.

"Originally it was so that I could have some time off so let my body rest and to spend some time with Liz. By that point, I had been on the road for almost a month straight." John started to say, but faltered when he mentioned his ex-wife's name.

"But I'm guess that didn't really go as you had planned it."

"Not at all, I mean after Raw I did go home for a couple of days. But in those few days, Liz and I did nothing but fight. She would make me sleep on the couch, which only aggravated my neck more than normal. Anyway, that's why I came back earlier than planned; I was done arguing with her. It got to the point where I just couldn't be around her."

"I'm sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have asked."

"Beth, it's okay. It's not your fault; I'm the one who brought up the conversation." John said with a grin as he grabbed her right hand that was resting on the gear shift and gave it a tight squeeze.

At his touch, Beth blushed and was thankful that the windows were down causing her hair to whip around and cover her face. The gestured didn't last long as the drive to their hotel was short and it didn't take them long to get checked into their rooms. They were going to meet up in the lobby before heading to the arena, but when Beth got down there, she was surprised at the sight in front of her. John had been found out and was surrounded by a small group of little kids.

When Beth had traveled around with other SuperStars, they would go out of their way to go out in disguise so they wouldn't be spotted. Her heart fluttered with admiration when she saw the huge smile that was spread across John's face. Not really paying attention, she didn't notice that John had pointed her out to the little kids. The next thing that she knew, the kids made their way over to her.

"Hey, it's Beth Phoenix! Can we get your autograph?" asked the smallest little boy in the front of the group, snapping Beth out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure thing; what's your name?" she asked as she kneeled down to his level.

"M-Michael." He stammered which caused the former Divas champion to smile and giggle to herself.

Now it was John's turn to stare in admiration. He loved the way that Beth's face lit up when the kids asked her for her autograph. Never had he seen her smile so big. Walking over, he stood by Beth and took the time to take a picture with each and every one of the kids. After saying their good-byes, Beth and John walked out of their hotel and over to Beth's car. After putting their duffel bags in the trunk, they climbed in.

"That was amazing, and so are you." John said as he shut his door and turned in his seat to face Beth.

"That was pretty amazing and hardly. You are great with little kids and they love you."

"Not as much as they seemed to have loved you. I just wish that I had a camera to capture that smile that spread across your face when Michael asked for your autograph."

"Oh please, it couldn't have been any different than the way I smile normally." Beth said as she started the car and started to head six blocks up the street to the arena.

"No, it really was different. Your face literally lit up, it was unbelievable."

"Well thanks, I guess. Changing gears to wrestling, do you have any idea on what you are going to do tonight?"

"Actually, I do. I am going up against Ziggler again. The only difference this time around is that it is supposed to be a mixed tag team match."

"Really, and who is your partner going to be?"

"I was hoping that it would be you."

"You want me to be your partner, but why?" Beth asked as she pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off.

"Because you are the definition of a true Diva: you are sexy, smart, and most definitely, you are powerful. Also, you can get some revenge on Vickie for all of the shit she talked about you."

"Vickie is going to be Dolph's partner? Then I'm in!"

"I figured that you would be." John grinned as he climbed out and went straight for the trunk.

"Am I really that predictable?" Beth joked as she walked up, joining John at the rear of the car.

"I never said that; you are putting words in my mouth."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Let's go on in so I can find Nattie."

John couldn't help but to laugh at her response. That seemed to be her answer for everything as of late. Slamming the trunk closed, John once again grabbed Beth's hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and together they walked into the arena. It didn't take long for the SuperStar and Diva to see other people that they worked with. The first people that they saw were Kelly Kelly and Eve walking out of the catering area. Ignoring their glares, Beth kept her head held high as she continued walking towards the Divas locker room with John, her smile never leaving her face.

Once they reached Beth's locker room, she went to walk in, but John pulled her back. Being caught off guard, Beth stumbled and fell in to John's body. Looking up into his eyes, she couldn't help the cold chill that ran up her spine. Smiling at the beautiful blonde in his arms, John leaned in close.

"I'll see you in a little bit for our match. Don't let anything that Vickie has ever said about you; throw you off of your game."

"I don't plan on it. Believe me; she's going to regret the things that she said about me when I get my hands on her."

"I can't wait to see you release your inner hellcat on the so called 'Cougar'." John said with one last smile as he gave Beth's hand one final squeeze before walking off.

With her heart fluttering a mile a minute, Beth finally walked into the locker room. Instantly spotting her blonde counterpart, she made a beeline for her.

"Beth, it's about time you showed up! You have a lot of explaining to do." Natalya said when she spotted the Glamazon walking towards her.

"I know that I do; you don't even know the half of it!" Beth said, but before she could continue on with her story, Kelly and Eve walked in, talking in a hushed tone.

It was then that Beth gave to two Divas death stares. She was sick of them and they were the root of the demise of her relationship just as much as Vickie was. She planned on ignoring them, but when she heard them whisper her name, she stopped to listen.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. Didn't you see them walking in together? They passed right by us when we were walking out of catering, all hand in hand." Eve explained.

"She's at it again huh? Punk just wasn't high enough up in the WWE ranks, so she had to sink her nasty claws into Cena?"

"It seems that way. I don't know she could do that to him or to herself."

"That's just wrong. I wonder if John knows that she is just using him." Kelly said out loud before noticing that Beth and Natalya were staring.

"Oh, hey Beth. How are you?" Eve asked in a mock innocent tone.

"Screw you fake ass bitches. I am so sick of the two of you. Don't you have anything better to do than to try and ruin my life?"

"Whatever do you mean? Do you know what she's talking about Eve?" Kelly asked in the same fake innocent tone that Eve used.

Beth began to advance towards the blonde and brunette, but was held back by Natalya. Kelly and Eve looked at each other and bust out into a fit of laughter. This caused Beth's face to turn bright red in anger.

"Eve did you hear who is in the main event for tonight?" Kelly asked, egging Beth on.

"No, who is it?"

"It's supposed to be a mixed tag team match. Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero against John Cena and, here's the shocker, Beth Phoenix!"

"See, it's already working. She has sucked John in so far that she already has a spot in the main event!"

"Well that didn't take too long now did it?"

Before Beth did something that she would more than likely regret, she powerwalked her way through the two Divas, shoulder checking them both in the process, and went to find John. With tears in her eyes, she finally found his locker room not too far from her own. Knocking on his door, she just waited. It didn't take him long to open the door and when he did, she was confused.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

He just left her not more than ten minutes ago and when he did, she was all smiles. Now, there she was standing in front of him, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I can't do…I can't be your tag partner tonight. I'm sorry John bu-but I have to go." Beth stammered in between sobs.

"Wait, what happened?" John asked, clearly worried.

Before he could get an answer, Beth took off down the hall, out the door and out of the building leaving John wondering what was going on.

_****A/N****_

_Hey y'all! Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this story. I've had a bad case of writer's block for this one. But fear not! I have overcome and here it is! Just like all of my other stories, it is NOT factually correct. It's just things that I think explain things well, at least in my own mind haha! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter!_

_-Megan_


	7. Chapter 7

_New Tag Partner_

After Beth's weird reaction, John knew that he had to get to the bottom of what was going on. Shaking her sudden outburst from his head, he made his way to the Divas locker room. When the door opened after he knocked, he was glad to see that it was Natalya who answered the door.

"Hey John, shouldn't you be in the Gorilla with Beth for your match?"

"I should be, but my partner has gone AWOL. She came to my locker room crying her eyes out and said that she had to leave. What the hell happened?"

Before Natalya could start to explain to John about Beth's confrontation with Kelly and Eve, a stagehand walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Uh…Mr. Cena, your match is up next; you have two minutes." He said before scurrying away.

"Dammit! What the hell am I going to do now? My match is getting ready to start and Beth has literally left the building!"

"Calm down a little John or you'll blow a gasket. All you have to do is find another Diva that you trust enough to be your partner. Then after your match, I will tell you what happened."

"The only other Diva, besides Beth that I trust throughout the whole roster, is you Natalya. Will you be my tag partner?" John asked hopefully.

"I already have a match scheduled against Layla for tonight. But you know what, I'll go find Stephanie right now and let her know about the change of plans. I guess it's a good thing that I already have my gear on." Natalya said with a smile.

"Oh, Nattie thank you!"

"Anything I can do to help out a friend."

John then grabbed the Canadian up in a huge bear hug and twirled her around several times.

"Uh…John, I can't breathe!" Natalya wheezed.

"Oh sorry; you go tell Stephanie and I'm going to try and call Beth. I will meet you in the Gorilla in a bit."

Natalya nodded as she started running down the hall to find the 'Billion Dollar Princess'. Meanwhile, John ran back to his locker room and grabbed his cell phone. Quickly scrolling through his recent calls list, he selected her name and put the phone up to his ear. Ring after ring, he prayed that she would pick up. Much to his dismay, her voicemail picked up.

"Hey, it's Elizabeth. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but just leave your name, number and a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and stay Pin up Strong!"

Disappointed, John started to leave a message after the beep.

"Beth, it's me John. Look, I don't know what happened but can we talk about it? I mean over the past few days we've talked about everything, so I don't know why you would just leave like that. I will call you after my match."

Hanging up, John dropped his phone into his duffel bag and then sprinted his way to the Gorilla. Seeing Natalya there made him feel slightly better about the situation. Even though Beth left, he still had one of the most dangerous Divas on the whole roster on his side.

"Did she answer the phone?"

"No, but I left a voicemail for her. I just hope she gets it and calls me back. Anyway, are you ready to go up against Vickie?"

"I most definitely am! She made Beth's life hell, so she is going to get what she deserves."

"Alright then, let's do this."

"Yeah baby!" Natalya yelled with her signature laugh to pump herself up. John couldn't help but to chuckle.

"The following is a mixed tag team match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by his partner, Vickie Guerrero, from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler!" Justin Roberts announced over the loud booing of the crowd.

Once the duo were in the ring, Dolph's theme song cut away into John's.

"And their opponents; introducing first from West Newberry, Massachusetts, John Cena!"

The crowd went wild as soon as John walked out onto the stage. After walking halfway down the ramp, he stopped and motioned for them to cue his partner's music.

"His partner, from Buff-..." Justin started to say but quickly received word of the last second change. By that time, Natalya's theme song hit and the crowd cheered even louder.

"…from Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Natalya!"

As Natalya met up with John on the ramp, she could hear the sound of Vickie screaming at the top of her lungs. She was told she was facing Beth, which already scared her, but now she was supposed to wrestle against Natalya, who was trained in the Hart family dungeon?! Now she was purely petrified! There was no way she was starting the match. She quickly exited the ring and found herself out on the ring apron. Dolph could start, and finish the whole match for all she cared.

The match went back and forth for several minutes with Dolph trying to make as many roll-ups as he could. After about the sixth Oklahoma roll-up, Natalya ran in and broke it up. This irritated Dolph to no end. Once she was back out on the ring apron, he sauntered over to scold the Diva while John was still on the mat recovering from a stiff kick to the stomach.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no business being in my ring, so just stay out!" He hollered at Natalya.

The Canadian slightly took offense to his comments, so she swung her hand around and cracked a loud slap across his face. It surprised him so much that he fell backwards just as John was able to get back to his feet and make the tag. Natalya quickly climbed into the ring and walked over to Dolph's flopping body. Even though it was a mixed tag team match and not an inter-gender one, she decided that she was going to have some fun with the 'Show Off'.

Grabbing a handful of his bleach blonde hair, Natalya pulled him up and lifted his body before she threw him down near his corner with a loud thud. Dolph hollered out in pain as he grabbed a hold of his back and rolled out of the ring to the outside, falling to the floor. Natalya laughed and then turned her attention to Vickie, who was looking at Dolph writhing on the ground in pain, a hand covering her mouth in shock. Slowly, the brunette turned her head and let out a squeal when she saw Natalya looming near her. She instantly dropped into the fetal position on the ring apron. Thinking quick on her feet, Natalya ran the ropes and executed a baseball slide. Connecting with Vickie's sides, she went flying off the ring and crash landed on the outside next to Dolph's motionless body. The crowd cheered loudly seeing the duo laid out and the referee starting to count. Natalya walked over to her corner; where John was standing with a smile on his face, climbed to the top turnbuckle and sat down to wait for her opponents to come back around.

The referee's count got up to nine before Dolph was able to coax Vickie back into the ring, and when she looked up to see Natalya sitting on the turnbuckle with a huge grin on her face, a wave of anger washed over her. Getting to her feet, Vickie marched her way over to the opposite corner with a scowl set across her facial features. Natalya hopped down and met the brunette halfway with a smirk spread across her face, which only angered Vickie more. Just when Natalya thought she was going to hear yelling and screeching, she was met with a hard slap that imitated the one she gave to Dolph.

Reeling back in shock, Natalya covered her face; the stinging was unbearable. Turning her attention back to Vickie (with her smirk gone), Natalya leapt into action by hitting a clothesline and knocked Vickie flat on her back. Quickly going in for the cover, Natalya hooked the legs, but only came up with a two count. Giving John a knowing glance, she grabbed Vickie's legs and went to wrap them around her own. Dolph knew what was getting ready to happen and climbed in to break the submission hold up, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he was hit with a shoulder block from John. Being hit with so much brute force, Dolph rolled back outside of the ring as Natalya went back to applying the hold. Locking it in deep, Vickie had no choice but to tap out. The screeching guitar riff blared through speakers as Natalya stood up in victory. John then rolled back into the ring just as the referee was raising her hand in victory and he grabbed her other hand to raise it up as well.

"Great job Nattie." John whispered when he dropped her hand and then pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Thanks John; you too." Natalya said in between large gulps of air. It wasn't easy turning Vickie over onto her stomach; it took a lot of effort.

They then climbed out of the ring, slapped hands with some of the fans and then headed backstage. After grabbing some water from the catering area, they headed back to John's locker room. But first Natalya swung by the Divas locker room to grab her cell phone. As she sat down on the couch with John, they both turned their cell phones on and waited; hoping to hear some word from Beth.

"I don't have anything, what about you?" Natalya asked after she was done sifting through all of the messages she had received from twitter and family.

"No, nothing yet, but it takes forever for my phone to load everything. Oh, wait…yes she called and left me a voicemail."

"Good, what did she say?"

"I don't know, give me a second." John said as he selected the message and put the phone up to his ear.

"John, I just called to tell you how sorry I am for ditching you right before our match. There were some comments made by other Divas and I just had to get away. If I hadn't have left, I would have done something I would regret and possibly have gotten suspended for it. Don't worry, I just went back to the hotel, so after your match, call me and I will meet you downstairs in the bar to explain everything. I could really use a drink and I'm sure you could too."

John was glad that she called him back, but was still worried about what was said. Forgetting that Natalya was sitting next to him, he immediately jumped up from his spot and started to rush around. Throwing his things haphazardly back into his duffel bag, he headed off to the showers. After a quick shower and wardrobe change, John was ready to leave. Natalya then realized what was going on.

"Well…what did she say?" Natalya asked as she stood up.

"She apologized for leaving and said she would meet me in the hotel bar to explain. I'd love to stay and chat more, but I really have to get going. I will have Beth call you later. Thanks again for saving my ass tonight Nattie. I owe you one."

With that, John threw the door open and left in a hurry. He had to get to Beth as soon as possible.

_*****A/N*****_

_**Thank y'all for of the continuously kind words and reviews! They all seriously bring a smile to my face!**_

_**Therealchamps: they really are cute, aren't they? I love these two as a couple, fictionally of course!**_

_**my time is now: I'm sorry that it took so long! I really had some writer's block with it. But then one day, it just went away! Lmao in a way, I'm glad that I made you dislike Eve, because that is what I set out to do; make Kelly and Eve seem like absolutely terrible people.**_

_**BethNatalyaGlamaHart: again, I love John and Beth as a couple, so I try to incorporate as many 'cute' little things in as possible**_

_**Ashln2232: thanks for the kind words and support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a Kiss Goodnight_

When Beth received John's text that he would be back at the hotel in fifteen minutes, it really rattled her. She thought that he would give her a more lengthy leeway before he would show up. To compensate for his quickness and her nerves about facing him, she went straight to the bar and ordered a double shot of whiskey. Taking a seat at the bar, she tossed the amber colored liquor down her throat and slammed the glass back down as the burning liquid made its way through her body. Just as she was about to order another shot, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you had quit drinking, especially after what happened the last time."

"That was before I got with you. After you ripped out my heart and stomped on it, I found it to be somewhat comforting. Why do you care anyway?" Beth asked, not having to turn around to know who was standing behind her.

Sure enough, he walked from behind her and took the empty bar stool to her right. He was the last person that she wanted to see right then. He signaled to the bartender, who casually walked over.

"I'll have a Pepsi please."

"Is Coke okay?"

"Is my foot up your ass okay? I didn't think so. I will just have water then."

"I'll take another shot and a Corona please."

The bartender went back to work and Beth turned her attention to her ex-boyfriend.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole to total strangers Phil?"

"Why do you let what other people think and say about you get to you?"

The question, sarcastic or not, caught Beth off guard. She realized that she didn't have answer, so she just focused her attention onto her drink that was finally brought over.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you. Come on Beth, what is on your mind?"

"Right now, a whole bunch of things." She replied as she knocked back another shot, this one going straight to her head.

"Like what? I figured with how close you've become with John, which doesn't surprise me, that things would be great for you right now." Phil said with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, with how things worked out between us, it doesn't surprise me that you have cozied yourself up to the face of this company. That's all I'm saying."

"If you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your fucking opinions to yourself!"

"Whoa, calm down there killer. What's with the sudden outburst?"

"I am so sick and tired of everyone sticking their noses into my business. Just like when we were together Vickie, Eve and Kelly butted their way in and told you bullshit lies about me, and what happened? You broke up with me in the most humiliating way possible without coming to me first. Now the same shit is going on again, only instead of you it's with John."

Phil took a moment to ponder what Beth had just said. He realized that she was right; he never stopped to let her tell her side of the story. Taking a long drink, he knew that he had to man up about it.

"Beth as you know, I'm not one to admit when I'm wrong, but in this case I need to make this right. I'm sorry about how things ended between us and for listening to all of the backstage gossip instead of you. Just for the hell of it, would you like to tell me your side?" he asked with a chuckle, trying to lighten things up a little.

"What would it matter now?"

"Just humor me then."

"Fine, but first what did they say to you about me?"

"The three of them came up to me after my promo; the one before your match with Alicia. I guess they waited until you went down to the ring to ambush me. They told me that they overheard you talking to Natalya about how I played right into your hands. Then something about how it worked for Michelle, so why wouldn't it work for you."

"Well, I did say that you played into my hands, but I meant it in a totally different context. After that night in catering when you comforted me, I had been flirting with you and not acting like myself so that you would notice me more. As for the Michelle comment, that had nothing to do with you. I was still having some lingering knee problems, and I went to Michelle for some fitness and physical therapy tips. I never wanted to be with you so I could slide my way up to the top. I worked hard to get where I am and I worked hard to get you. I really loved you Phil."

"Jesus Beth, then why in the hell did you let me say all of those things about you? Why didn't you stop me and tell me what was going on?"

"Are you seriously placing all of the blame on me right now? I never got the chance to stop your rant and tell you what was really happening. You are the one who did all of the talking. You are the one who believed those skanks. You are the one who broke my heart into a mill-…" Beth ranted on, but was silenced when Phil quickly turned towards her, grabbed her head and smashed his lips onto hers.

Beth knew that she should have pulled away and slapped the taste out of Phil's mouth, but with him being there, mixed with her emotional state and the alcohol it just felt good to be wanted. Leaning more into the kiss, she ran her fingers through his gel-free hair and placed them on the back of his neck. Being so focused on the lips that were attached to hers, Beth didn't notice that John had finally entered the hotel bar. It wasn't until he was right behind her and clearing his throat did she break the lip-lock and saw him standing there.

"Is this why you wanted to meet me in the bar, to throw him in my face?" John asked with anger being apparent in his voice.

"J-John, this isn't what it looks like, I can explain."

"Yeah, that's what you said you were going to do, but I didn't know that it had anything to do with Punk."

"It really doesn't, just give me a minute and I'll tell you what this was."

"You know what, save it. I really don't want to hear it and I don't want to hear anything from you again."

"Look John, just let the woman explain. I've made that mistake before and…" Phil started to say but was cut off by John, his anger really getting the best of him now.

"Save it Punk, I could really care less what you have to say."

"John, please don't be like this." Beth pleaded as she grabbed ahold of his hand.

As soon as her hand touched his, he pulled away repulsed. Beth's heart broke seeing the disgust on his face. As John turned to walk away, Beth got up and started to stumble after him. All of the sudden, she was being held back by her wrist. Turning around, she saw that it was Phil who had grabbed ahold of her wrist. Judging by the look on his face, he thought that he was saving her from further harm, but she didn't care. After shrugging him off, she swung back her right hand and cracked it across his face. The sound echoed throughout the bar so loud that people were turning around to find the source of the sound. Beth then turned around quickly, not realizing that her foot was caught up in her stool. As she started to fall, she flailed around trying to find something to catch herself on, but she only found Phil's arm. Her momentum was so strong that she pulled him back in his stool and on to the ground with her. They both fell to the ground with loud thuds and caused even more people to turn and look at them.

"Okay, you need to get her out of here. I can't have drunk blondes falling all over the place!" the bartender hollered at Phil when he finally made it to his feet.

"I'll get her to her room, thanks for the concern jackass." Phil growled back as he helped Beth back up to a vertical base. Letting her lean against him, he led her to the elevators. Once they made it to her room, he unlocked the door and helped her inside. As she fell over onto the bed, Phil chuckled as he squatted down and started to unlace her shoes. Standing back up, he moved over to move her up on the bed. Leaning over her, Beth reached up and grabbed ahold of his hoodie, pulling him back down towards her, their lips met once again.

"I'm sorry Beth, I really am." Phil breathed when he came back up for air.

"It's in the past, where it should stay. Just give me this, just a kiss goodnight."

Beth then pulled him in again and Phil dropped down on top of her, their bodies molding slightly together.

_******A/N******_

_**Ahh! Cliffhanger-ish! I seriously love y'all! You all give the best reviews! Each and every one of them brings a smile to my face when I read the kind words! Y'all rock!**_

_**Therealchamps: Nattie is seriously the best! She was my first favorite Diva, and then when Beth returned to save her from LayCool, she moved right on up there too!**_

_**BethNatalyaGlamaHart: What can I say, it's a gift! Haha. I can't divulge any secrets, but it may take longer for them to admit to their feelings for each other.**_

_**My time is now: Thank you for the kind words about the match! They are my favorite parts to write in my stories! I couldn't have Nattie join up with John and then have them lose, that would just be really wrong of me!**_

_**Once again, thank y'all for the kind words and the constant encouragement! They make me want continue on with these stories and update them whenever I can!**_

_**-Megan**_


	9. Chapter 9

_What Was I Thinking?!_

The next morning, Beth awoke to a throbbing headache and the light that was pouring in through the open windows certainly didn't help things any. Checking the time on her cell phone, groaning that it was only six in the morning, she climbing out of the bed, she groggily walked over to close the curtains and then made her way to the bathroom. For some reason, she just felt dirty and hoped that a nice hot shower would help her feel better.

Letting the hot water run long enough to completely fill the small room with steam, she finally stepped in. The hot water felt great as it cascaded down her toned body, relaxing her aching muscles. Looking down, she noticed that her ankle was slightly bruised and swollen.

"What the hell? When did this happen?" she whispered to herself.

Thinking back to the night before, she only remembered a few things. She remembered getting a text message from John telling her that he was on his way and that she ordered a couple of shots. Things started to get fuzzy, but she then remembered that she had yelled at Phil. That was all that she remembered; the rest was a black blur. Feeling better, she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and walked back out into the bedroom. As she walked over to her duffel bag, she noticed that someone way lying in her bed. Cautiously she stepped closer to get a better look and was surprised to see that it was Phil. Flashbacks immediately hit her like a ton of bricks as she quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. With authority, Beth shook him until he finally awoke.

"Jesus, where's the fire?" Phil asked as he sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"What the fuck happened last night? We didn't have sex did we? Please tell me that we didn't!" Beth yelled as loudly as her headache would allow her to do. Phil just sat there and smirked, not giving her a definitive answer. Tired of his games, having played them when they were together, she punches him in the arm as hard as she could muster.

"Fuck! No, we didn't. You were completely wasted, so I brought you back up here. As I was going to move you further up in the bed, you pulled me into a kiss. I thought that was what you wanted from me, but when I was making my way down your neck, you moaned out John's name."

Shocked by the revelations that Phil just shared she sighed loudly in relief.

"Good, now you need to leave, I don't want anyone to see you leaving my room."

Phil pretended to be hurt by her harsh words as he slowly got off the bed and lackadaisically looked around for his shoes and shirt. Beth quickly located them and snatched them up before he could grab them, then threw his things at him. Catching them, he continues to look hurt. Again, having enough of his childish games, Beth then pushes him towards the door. As she opens the door, she gasps when she sees John standing there with his fist raised to knock.

"I should have known that something was going on between you two, especially after what I saw at the bar last night. It was too good to be true." John said with a chuckle as he threw a lighting quick punch that connected with Phil's nose before sauntering off without a word.

"John, for fucks sake just let me explain please!" Beth yelled after him, but he just waved her off before stepping onto the elevator.

"Well that was fun. Do you mind if I come back in and wash up?" Phil asked as blood trickled down his face. Beth just ignored him and slammed the door closed on him.

Beth decided to spend most of the day in bed, but only got up to finally get ready for day two of house shows. When she arrived to the arena, the first thing that she does is head directly to the match board. Seeing her name next to John's made her heart almost stop. She was scheduled in a mixed tag team match with him and they were facing Phil and Eve. This is so not what she needed right now. Heaving a loud sigh, she made her way to the Divas locker room to drop off her bag, before she set off for John's locker room, hoping to talk with him.

Knocking on his door, she nervously played with her hands. When the door finally opened and he saw her standing there, he tried to close the door in her face. Beth managed to wedge her foot in between the door and the frame before he could get it shut. John then tried to push it closed, but Beth had way too much determination in her to back down. To his surprise, she managed to overpower him and made her way into the locker room.

"What the hell do you want Beth?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Beth yelled at him, letting all of her anger towards him really fly.

"Me? What about you? You are the one who wanted me to meet you down in the bar, and what do I find when I get there? You sucking face with that idiotic douchebag that used to be your boyfriend! How the hell do you want me to react?" John yelled back at her, not wanting to deal with the bullshit right now.

"Would you please just give me some time to explain what really happened?"

"Why should I? I saw enough last night and this morning."

"You know what? Screw this; I'm done trying to talk to a fucking child!" Beth yelled one last time before she stormed out of his locker room and made her way back to her own to get ready for their match.

Once she was back in the Divas locker room, she was fuming and refused to talk to anyone, even Nattie. After getting into her new singlet with pants, she heads towards the Gorilla position. As she approaches, she sees Phil, Eve and eventually John, but she ignores them all. She ignored Phil when he tried to talk to her, she ignored the glares that she was receiving from Eve and completely ignored John's presence. Her theme song was the first to hit and she made her way down to the ring, faking a smile the whole way down.

After all of the wrestler's entrances, it was John who started off the match with Phil. They go back and forth utilizing several headlocks and rest holds. John, having taken a pretty hard beating, gets Irish whipped into his own corner by Phil and is quickly tagged out by Beth. As she climbed into the ring, she charges at her ex-boyfriend, nailing him with a hard clothesline. She then brings Eve into the ring the hard way by flipping her over the top rope. Beth gets her hits in, but is soon taken over by Eve. After wearing the Glamazon down, Eve head up top to try and land a moonsault, but Beth rolled out of the way at the last possible second.

Slowly, Beth inches her way over to make the tag to John, who is jonesing to get back in the ring. Right as Beth jumped up to tag his hand, John hops off the ring apron and started walking up the ramp. After almost falling on her face, a shocked Beth gets pulled into a rollup where she was stacked up on her shoulders. Rage coursing through her, she was able to power out and then hits another hellacious clothesline. Pulling Eve up by her hair, she set up for the GlamSlam and hit it with extra authority to make a point. Letting her eyes land on Phil, her glare daring him to try to enter the ring to break up the pin, and then went for the cover, staring after John the whole time.

After the bell rang, Beth quickly slides out of the ring and heads to the back where John just disappeared to. Looking around for him, she finally spots him down the hall, near his locker room. Bolting after him, she grabbed ahold of his arm and whipped him back around to face her.

"What the hell was that out there? Why did you just let me fall on my face and not make the tag?" Beth yelled.

She really wanted to know why the hell he left her like that, so she continued to yell and poke at his pectoral muscle with her manicured finger. Having heard enough of her yelling John grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for a kiss; finally shutting her up.

_*****A/N*****_

_**Hey y'all! My creative juices have really been working in overdrive for this story! So much that I was able to dish out another chapter quickly! I know that I left y'all with a not-so-nice cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, and I'm sorry, but I loved it! Haha! Anyways, I hope y'all love this one!**_

_**BethNatalyaGlamaHart: I'm sorry to have done this to you, but it needed to be done! John will eventually get his just desserts, so you'll just have to stay tuned! I'm sorry that that happened to you, it kinda happened to me too, and just like you I wasn't drunk! Some guys are just douchebags!**_

_**My time is now: Yup, that progress flew out the door quicker than a tornado in a trailer park. I agree that John should have let Beth explain things and I'm writing this flipping story! Haha!**_

_**Therealchamps: I just had to have John walk in at the inopportune moment. I had to have a little bit of fun with Punk and Beth again too, I couldn't just write a little bit no matter how much he hurt her (in the story).**_

_**WhiteAsukalover: Welcome to the story! I have always thought of Beth like that; sweet on the inside, but tough on the outside when it's called for. I had so much fun writing about their weight lift-off. I kinda wanted to have Beth win, but I figured that it wouldn't be realistic no matter how big of a beast she is in real life! I picture Nattie as how I would want my best friends to react if I were in Beth's shoes. I have Beth pegged as the motorcycle type too, especially after her pictures that she posts on her twitter about them. But once I saw a picture of her Super Bee, I just had to use it!**_

_**Once again, y'all are fan-freaking-tastic! Each and every review means the world to me and I love the fact that y'all love this story! Enjoy it!**_

_**-Megan**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Date Night_

After basking in the moment of having John's lips attached to hers, Beth pulled away from him in utter surprise. She was not expecting that to happen at all after the way they had been yelling at each other lately and especially after their disaster of a tag team match that just happened. Taking a step back, she shook her head clear of the fog that he caused.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to shut you up." John said with a slight grin appearing on his face.

Beth's mouth fell open in shock. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt and straightforward about why he had kissed her. Quickly closing the gap in between them, before John knew it, Beth socked him with all her strength in the arm.

"Ow! Dammit I forgot how strong you are! Look, I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain, but just seeing you with Phil again just made something inside of me snap. I don't know what it was. Then add in the fact that this morning when I came to your room to apologize and as I was going to knock on your door, it opens and there is you standing with Phil. That didn't help matters at all." John said as he gently rubbed his arm where Beth had just punched him; he was sure it was going to bruise later.

"Just to clear things up, nothing happened last night between me and Phil."

"Then what did happen?"

"I don't know; I was completely and utterly wasted. But from what Phil told me, he helped me back up to my room and as he went to move me further up in the bed I pulled him down for a kiss. I guess he was going along with it up until I called out your name instead of his and then I passed out. He just stayed with me so I wouldn't choke in the middle of the night."

"So you did kiss him?" John asked angrily, his jealousy coming back in full force.

"So what if I did? It's not like we were together and then I cheated on you with him? Through all of my drunken haze, I thought he was you and I was just doing what I've wanted to do for so long." Beth started out just as angry, but when she came to her revelation her tone turned soft.

"You know what? You're right, I shouldn't be mad because, like you said, it's not like we were together officially or anything. So after all of this, I realized that I still owe you dinner from a few days ago. Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I-I would love to. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby in let's say two hours?"

"It's a date! See you soon." John said as he leaned in for one last kiss before he continued on to his locker room.

Beth had to lean up against the concrete wall to take a deep breath to clear her head. So many things were running through her head, making it spin in circles. After finally regaining her wits, she made her was back towards the Divas locker room. To her surprise, Natalya was sitting by her duffel bag. Hearing the door open, the blonde Canadian looked up with a questioning glare.

"Nattie, don't you have a match in like a minute?"

"Yeah, but it can wait until you explain to me what the hell is going on. What happened at the house show last night and what the hell was up with John leaving you in the ring like that?"

"Okay, fine I will spill the beans but it is going to take a lot longer than a minute to explain everything. How about this; you go out there, kick some Diva ass and then you can come back with me to the hotel to help me get ready for my date tonight?"

"What? Since when do you have a date and with whom?" Natalya practically shrieked with excitement for her best friend.

"It's with John and he just asked me out. Now get going you have some NXT Diva wannabe ass to kick! I'll explain more after your match. Good luck!" Beth said as she started to push a confused looking Natalya out the door and towards the Gorilla.

By the time they made it to the curtain, Natalya finally stopped resisting the friendly shoves. Once her theme song hit the loud speakers, the crowd popped huge despite the fact that she was supposed to be heel. Sauntering down the ramp, she climbed into the ring and just waited. Soon, that god-awful so called theme song of Kaitlyn played over the speakers, and there was a loud chorus of boos. Sliding into the ring, Kaitlyn hopped up to the second rope turnbuckle to try and get the crowd on her side, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly the bell rang before she could get down and turn around. Instead, she came down the hard way when Natalya grabbed her by the belt and threw her down to the canvas. Her head bounced off fairly hard and before she knew it, she was being drug to the center of the ring, trapped in the Sharpshooter, and she had to choice but to tap out. The referee called for the bell and walked over to raise Natalya's hand up in victory. As soon as he dropped her hand, she basically bolted back up the ramp and to the locker room. As she barged inside, Beth jumped almost ten feet in the air.

"Jesus Nattie!"

"Sorry, I'm going to shower real quickly and then we can head back to the hotel. I'll be ready in ten minutes tops, I promise." Natalya said as she grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed over to the showers.

"You think that you'll be ready in ten minutes? HA, I highly doubt that!" Beth scoffed as she finished pulling on her black UGG boots.

"You wanna make a bet?"

"Is that a challenge Natalie?"

"Only if you want it to be!"

"Okay, so if we do, what are the stakes?"

"If I can make it out of the shower and be ready to go in ten minutes, you have to wear a dress on your date with John. If I can't make it out of the shower and am ready to go in ten minutes, I will stop bugging you about being more feminine when we go out. How does that sound?"

"Why is it that I get the short ass end of the deal if you can't make your own time limit? It hardly seems fair to me."

"Because I am so confident in myself that I will be ready within that set time limit; also I am going to bust my ass so that John can see how great you look in a dress."

"UGH! Fine, I will take your bet because I know how 'put together' you have to be in order to go out places." Beth said as she held out a hand, confident in herself.

"Oh, we will just have to wait and see Elizabeth! I just may surprise you, you never know!" Natalya said as she grasped her best friends hand with a smirk crossing her face.

"It is so on! Now go and shower, you have a faint stink of 'can't wrestle-ness' on you!"

With one last competitive smirk towards the Glamazon, Natalya started the stopwatch on her iPhone and ran to the shower stalls. Turning the water on, she jumped in without waiting for the water to warm up and started to scrub all of Kaitlyn's wannabe sweat off of her body. Quickly rinsing off, she turned the water off and stepped out. With lightning speed, she towel dried and jogged back into the locker room area. In order to get a little edge, instead of putting on her designer jeans, t-shirt and heels, she took a shortcut by putting on her Juicy Couture sweatpants and zip-up hoodie.

Next up came the challenge of how she was going to do her hair. Checking the time on her phone, she saw that she still had six minutes to finish. Thinking quickly, she finally got the idea; a side braided pony-tail. Once her hair was complete, next came the dubious task of her makeup. Wanting to look good yet simple, she applied her foundation and added a thin layer of powder. After lining her eyes with black eyeliner and covering her lips with a sheer lip-gloss, she hit stop on her timer.

"Ah-ha, I told you that I could be ready in ten minutes!"

"Let me see your phone, I don't believe you."

"Ugh, I can't believe you Beth! Would I really mess up the time on purpose?"

"With you, I can't really be too sure."

"Fine, here it is. I stopped the time right at nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds. So you know what that means right?"

"Goddammit all to hell, I can't believe that you actually did it! Sonofabitch, that means that I have to wear a dress!"

"Oh yes it does, now let's go! We have a lot of work to do!" Natalya said with a smile as she grabbed her bags and pulled Beth out by the arm.

_*****A/N*****_

_**I just want to say that I am SOOOOOOO sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. Like I told BETHNATALYAGLAMAHART, between school and work my ass has been handed to me on a silver platter! I have never been so consistently busy in my life! Add in the fact that I just turned 21 on September 12 hasn't help any! Haha! Anyways, thanks for the continued support, reads and reviews. I greatly appreciate everything you all have to say! Thanks again!**_

_**-Megan**_

_**My Time is Now: That part about John coming to check on her the next day was, in my mind, a great way to show how much he really cares about her. The fact that he ditched her in the middle of the ring like that is how I want to see a love angle work on Raw or Smackdown sometime soon!**_

_**BethNatalyaGlamaHart: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! School and work has been kicking my ass! On top of that, my mind has been reeling with new ideas for new stories! So stay tuned!**_

_**TheRealChamps: Thanks for the kind words! I wanted to get the point across that they really like each other and even though they are just friends, they want to be more than that!**_


End file.
